warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mole (cat)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Mole |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = Tallstar's Revenge}} Mole is a small, dark gray tom with a rumpled pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Mole and a band of rogues visit WindClan every green-leaf to share food and tell stories. :He is seen being paced beside a black-and-white she-cat, and he and the rogues are noted to smell like the Thunderpaths and stale food, a smoky smell, like grimy clouds from Twolegplace. Barkpaw asks who they were, and Tallpaw informs him that they were the visitors. Redclaw adds that they were guest, not prey, and tells Shrewpaw to treat them with respect. Shrewpaw inquires about their reasoning to come there, and Redclaw replies that they came to share food and stories. :A tawny brown rogue wanders over to the Hunting Stones, and beside him, the gray tom shifts his paws warily. Conversing with the Clan, Mole remarks that he hopes the cold-season was kind, lifting his head, and Aspenfall replies it was a long leaf-bare. Mole, along with Sparrow, are mentioned by Palebird that they had joined the other rogues later, and that the rogues have been visiting before she was born. Tallpaw glances at Mole, and comments that their names were odd, as he could understand Sparrow and Mole's names, but Algie, Bess, and Reena felt strange to his tongue. :As they begin to settle down, Flamepelt suggests for Mole to bed down with the elders, as their den was the warmest place in the camp, beside the nursery. He glances at Mole, and claims that it wasn't because he was old and frail as the elders, and Mole dips his head, accepting their offer, and claims that he suspected there was not many moons between himself and the elders. Afterwards, Mole pads from the gorse, and stops beside Lilywhisker, nose twitching. He claims that he scented rabbit, and Sparrow pads into camp with a rabbit in his jaws. :During a battle with ShadowClan, Mole flashes at the corner of Tallpaw's eye, and gruffly informs him to get to his paws, and swing upon the next yowl. Tallpaw recognizes his voice, and Mole grabs Frogpaw, dragging him backward. Frogpaw then screeches, and Mole flings him onto his back. When Tallpaw speaks with Algernon, the latter mentions that Mole desired to hunt by himself. After Sandgorse's death, Mole, Bess, and Algernon tuck grass around Sparrow. Reedfeather then orders for Aspenfall, Cloudrunner, and Doespring to take Mole hunting with them. :Mole then leaves along with the rest of the visitors, and he lifts his tail, thanking the elders for sharing their den. While Sparrow follows Bess, Algernon and Mole are at his heels. Although not by name, Talltail inquires to a gray tom if he had seen the visitors travel in a group, describing Mole, and the tom replies that he might have. As Talltail asks Jay if she had seen Sparrow, he mentions that he travels with Bess, Algernon, Reena, and Mole. Jay inquires if they were all rogues, and Talltail confirms that they were. He adds that they traveled together, and Jay replies that Red had seen them. Red asks if a black-and-white she-cat with them, and Talltail describes Mole and Reena to her, before Red informs him that she had spotted the rogues. :While traveling with Jake, Talltail notices that he could scent Bess and Mole. They catch up to the rogues, and Mole lies between the roots of an elm. Lifting his head, and asks about Talltail's purpose of being there. Bess claims that they couldn't turn away Talltail and Jake, and Mole replies that the woods were poor in prey. However, Sparrow states that he had caught a pigeon, and Mole asks if it was true, voice rising with interest. As Talltail explains about Jake's hunting skills, Mole declines, stating that they could manage without kittypet help. Talltail is still enraged at Sparrow, but he believes that he needs the rogues to accept and trust him, and doesn't blame the other rogues for anything, including Mole. :Reena then asks Mole and Algernon if they wished to join eating with them. Talltail then noses a pigeon wing toward the two, and they crouch beside a squirrel Reena caught. While the rogues ask Talltail questions, Mole inquires if the tunnelers had got used to not tunneling. After they finish eating, Mole and Algernon gather prey-scraps, and hide them under a holly bush. Algernon then curls up beside mole between the oak roots. As Talltail thinks about persuading Sparrow to hunt with him, Mole stretches in his nest. As Talltail begins to depart from the group, Mole sniffs his pelt, and comments that he still had the monster's stench. :Talltail then dips his head to Mole, and tells him to take care. He wonders if Mole would survive through more leaf-bares, and Mole informs him to travel well. Talltail then thinks about the Clan's reaction to the lack of the visitor's presence the following greenleaf, and wonders what they would think. Many moons later, Mole is the first cat to give Talltail a life, stepping out of the ranks of StarClan. He welcomes Talltail, and the latter gaps in disbelief, stating that he was in StarClan, despite not being a warrior. :Mole looks over his shoulder, and replies that he believed in StarClan, and they believed in him. Talltail responds that he never said anything during his life, and inquires about his choice not to join WindClan, despite sharing the same beliefs. Mole replies that he could not abandon his companions, as they were like kin to him. He leans forward, and touches his nose to Talltail's, giving him a life of courage to do what he believed was right. Talltail then opens his eyes, and notices that Mole was gone. Talltail inquires about Mole's current locaton, and Palebird responds that he went where he was supposed to be. Trivia *Kate Cary said that Mole, along with the rest of the greenleaf visitors, have an accent similar to one from the English county of Devonshire.Revealed on Kate's official blog Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character